


Told You So

by Kayim



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set shortly before the movie.  Thanks to R., as always.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly before the movie. Thanks to R., as always.

"You can be so goddamn boring at times, Watson."

Holmes slurred the words as Watson half-dragged, half-carried him up the stairs. When the young boy had arrived on the doorstep pleading for Watson to come and collect his friend from the Public House down the road, Watson had merely sighed and reached for his hat.

It wasn't the first time he had to bring the drunken Holmes home, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. This time, at least, there was less of the throwing up and more of the attempts at walking. Although he would have preferred it if Holmes would stop talking. Just for one minute.

"I said you were boring."

"Yes, Holmes, I heard you the first time," he replied, attempting to prop up the other man with one arm while opening the door with the other. "I just chose to ignore you." He rummaged in his pocket for the key that unlocked Holmes' door, secured on the same metal chain as his own door key.

"Well, it's true." Holmes shuffled out of Watson's grip and turned to face him. He was close enough that Watson found his back pinned to the wall, and the smell of alcohol on Holmes' breath made his eyes water. Holmes pressed his body closer until they were touching from thigh to chest. Distracted from his key search, all Watson could concentrate on was the heat that emanated from Holmes' body, and the rock-hard bulge that pressed hungrily into his thigh.

Holmes looked up into Watson's eyes, locking their gaze, his brown eyes meeting the green of Watson's. It left Watson with the uncomfortable feeling that somehow the Detective was looking into his very soul, reading the secrets that he kept hidden there.

"All I want to do is kiss you, just once..." His voice trailed off as his head collapsed on Watson's shoulder and his eyes closed.

Watson shook his head softly, feeling Holmes' rhythmic breaths against his cheek. It was the same every time, he thought. With the alcohol fuelling him, coursing through his veins, providing him the courage he needed, Holmes would finally succeed in asking for what he really wanted. But sober, he buried the feelings deeply once more.

With a sigh, Watson twisted the door knob and opened the door, tugging the now-snoring man inside. The bed was too far across the room, so he opted to deposit Holmes in the large leather armchair, reasoning that when the vomiting stage arrived – and it would – the clean up would be easier on the leather.

Watson stood in front of his friend, wondering how someone so brilliant could end up in such a mess. The alcohol was becoming a more and more regular occurrence and the resulting hangover left him constantly tired and irritable. He was barely the same man that Watson had met all those years earlier. Barely the same man he had fallen in love with.

Momentarily, Holmes opened his eyes, looking at Watson with a clarity that never quite seemed there during the daylight hours.

"You want to kiss me too," he murmured, a half-smile forming on his lips. With that revelation, he closed his eyes again and his head fell back against the worn leather.

Damn that man. Even in this state, he saw things that should best be kept hidden. Watson waited until he heard a soft snore and then leant down towards Holmes. Wishing he had the courage himself to do this without the cover of alcohol, he placed a gentle kiss on Holmes' lips, relishing the smoky taste of him. He allowed himself to linger there, feeling the rough stubble against his face.

Reluctantly, he pulled back, reaching for a blanket to cover the sleeping man with. Tucking the sides in tightly against Holmes' body, he felt him move under his touch. Holmes opened one eye, his hand drifting out from underneath the blanket to cover Watson's.

"Told you so."


End file.
